The Story of Taki
by Ookami-nokami
Summary: Updated 11905: Some bodywork has started, but our heros have returned from the campaign... But are we done? Not likely...
1. Mr Taki

"Come on, Mr. Taki, tell us about how you came here."

"Please, you make me sound like an old man. I'm only eighteen." A young man smiled as he adjusted his sunglasses in front of a group of children he promised to watch after. "Well, I'll have to start from the beginning, and it's a long story, do you think you can manage?"

"Please?" The children looked up expectantly, "We promise not to fall asleep."

"Okay then, our story starts in the east, in the region of Kanto.

* * *

It was a warm spring evening in Vermillion when I was starting to close the Gym for Lt. Surge. I was finally shutting the gate as he came up to me. "Chi, I've been thinking." He started, "You've been working hard for the gym, but I think you've reached a plateau. You need to learn to train other Pokemon than your Pikachu..."

* * *

"WAIT!" One of the boys cried, "Isn't this just like Ask Ketchum's story?"

"Ha ha ha... No," Taki smiled as he shook his head, "The only similarities are the goal and the starting Pokemon. Now, where was I?"

* * *

"You mean I should try to use other electric types?" I replied.

"Possibly, but I'm sure that you have potential for training other types of Pokemon. I want you to go on a journey."  
I was confused at this, "Do my parents know about this?"

"I talked it over with your parents when we were unbending those spoons. Seriously, I know you are destined for more than just a Gym Leader." We all know how this ends up. The next morning, I packed my things and set out for my adventure. The farewell was awkward for the reason that not only did I have to hug my parents and little sis Alice goodbye, but I also had to hug my dad's Nidoking and my mom's Nidoqueen. Now, as I was making my way to the station, Lt. Surge stopped me.

"You didn't expect to leave without my farewell, did you? I have some things to give you to make sure that you remember about being under me." He handed me a blue package with the Gym's seal.

* * *

"What was in the Package, Mr. Taki?" A boy piped up.

"Well, in it was a bunch of stuff. First thing was a pair of camouflage pants and t-shirt and a camo flak jacket, very similar to what I have on now. Also in it was a card with the Thunder Badge pinned on. It read; 'Dear Chi, your service has gone beyond the call of any Gym member I have ever seen. I am proud to have known you. Now go out there and make me even more proud. -Lt. Surge. PS: Don't open the package within this package that has my seal. PPS: Take this Thunder Badge, you have more than earned it."

"What's in the other package?" A girl inquired. Footsteps were heard as Chi stood up. "Listen, your parents are here, so I'll tell you tomarrow."


	2. Miss Stone

"Gyarados, Fire Blast!" Taki commanded as his draconic Pokemon spewed fire on a mushroom.  
"My Shroomish!" A youth cried. Taki took sympathy.  
"Listen, next time I promise not to use her, just come back and remind me." As the kid ran off, Taki looked over to his companion, "You know what, I think that I need to take you off the Gym roster. I mean, we're just not being challenged." This was replied by a thoughtful growl.  
Soon, a young lady, about Taki's age, came in through the main entrance. "Chi, there's a summons from Steven again."  
"Really? He wants to discuss my argument?"  
"Yes, it's today, though. Think you can make it?"  
"Can I make it?" Taki huffed. "Am I Chi Taki, Pokemon Master of Kanto?" He ran out with Gyarados trailing happily behind him.  
The girl took of her traveling cloak to show short brown hair and a school uniform giving off her class of Lass. She was there to receive the horde of children. "Good afternoon." She said with a smile.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Stone." The kids greeted in a monotone fashion. "Where's Mr. Taki?"  
"Please, call me Petra, and he's off on a summons."  
Groans filled the room (Oh, by the way, the gym's open air which makes this a feat.). "Mr. Taki said he'd tell us more of the story."  
"Which story?"  
"His adventure."  
"Where did he leave off?" Petra looked around.  
A girl perked up. "Mr. Taki said something about a package which he was supposed to open after he reached Pewter."  
"Well then," Petra mentioned with an air of confidence, "I know that story."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes," Petra took a seat at a near-by picnic table, "He was at the Pokemon center when he opened it. I remember it clearly."  
"You were there?" A girl inquired.  
"Let me explain, I was a Jr. Trainer just like Chi. I lived and studied in Pewter City. I was taking care of some things there when he opened it."  
  
I was also forced to transfer messages. "So, how about a date with Mr. Brock?"  
"Listen, Petra. I want you to tell your boss that he has no chance, so he should just give up." Joy smiled as she handed me my Pokeballs. I got a drink and searched for a seat. The only one of such was at Chi's table. "Is it okay if I sit here?"  
"It's a free region." As I sat down, we made eye contact. "Petra Stone?"  
"Chi Taki!" I exclaimed, "Is it you? I haven't seen you since the tournament! Why are you here?"  
"It's a long story. Let's suffice to say that I'm out of the gym and gaining badges."  
"Really? You're training to enter the tournament yourself?" I then saw his package. "What's in the box?"  
"Let's find out." He opened the box to show a Pokedex. "Wait, this was something that I couldn't have on a train, oh." He picked up the hardware to find a service revolver. "That must be a special reminder from Surge."  
"Hey! A note! 'Private, all who pass training under a gym are awarded with a trademark item and I assume you know yours. Be sure to visit if you're around. -Surge' How nice."  
"Yay, something I can shoot Rockets with. Now all I need is a place to stay the night."  
"You know, Pewter Gym does run an Inn. I could also get you a discount."  
"Really Petra?" He leaned over the table, "That would be great! Thank you"  
  
"He got a gun?!" A boy cried.  
"Mr. Taki?!" Another cried.  
"Miss Stone," Came an ominous voice that echoed through the walls. "Are you telling bad stories to these children and trying to defame Taki?"  
"No, I was just."  
The voice was over her by that time. "If anyone's going to do that, it'll be me." Petra looked up to see a man dressed in a navy traveling cloak looking straight down at her.  
"Chi! I didn't think you'd be back so soon!"  
"Don't worry, the kids just had to know." He then turned out to the kids, "Just don't tell your parents." 


	3. Pewter Gym

It was a bright morning, and the children once again filed in wanting to hear the next part of Taki's story. Taki was sitting on a conveniently placed stump awaiting them. "So, Petra told you about how I got to Pewter City, right?"  
"Yeah! What happened next?" They replied as if it was scripted.  
"Well, as Petra said, I stayed at her family's inn that night. The next morning, I went out to get provisions.  
  
"First it's food, right Pikachu?" I mentioned to my pet, which was replied with a "Pika." "Then, we get stuff to enjoy ourselves with, right Pikachu?"  
"Piiika." My familiar glowered. He was obviously not the frolicking type. He also managed to find and spit at the feet of a Sandshrew. This I had to apologize for. "Well then, how about a way to smack around those dirty ground types?" Athem  
  
"Are you poisoning these poor kids against ground types again?" Sparked Petra, with her Azumarril glaring from behind her. "I can just pack up and leave."  
"Petra, I swear that I'm just telling them what I said to my Pikachu back four years ago. Please, for the love of God don't go. We couldn't survive without you!"  
"Well." Petra gave an evil smirk, "I guess I can forgive you this time, but it solely because I love watching Pokemasters beg." She turned away and walked away laughing.  
"Now, feel free to ask me question EXCEPT about my friends and employees. Now, where were we? Right."  
  
I was walking long with my rations, and came across a toy store. In the window was a surfboard, and I went down to Pikachu, "Pika, pika, piiika!" For a change, Pikachu smiled. With all this, I made my way to my main goal for the town after a quick purchase.  
The gym looked like it was made from a single boulder. The doors pulled away as Petra and Brock were reading. "Excuse me, but I'm here for a Gym battle." I requested.  
"This your friend, Petra.?" Brock questioned.  
"Chi, you need to introduce yourself." Petra nagged lightly.  
"Very well. I am Chi Taki of Vermillion city, former Lutenant to Lt. Surge, I challenge you to a battle!"  
"Well then, mind if you go as a warm-up for our friend, Petra?" Brock smiled.  
"Then I, Petra Stone of Pewter, Lutenant to Brock accept! I shall summon Sandy!" Petra called as a Sandshrew burst out of the ground as I called my Pikachu. "Sandy, scratch him!" Sandy jumped at Pikachu as he dodged.  
"Give him a taste of quick attack!" Pikachu appeared behind Sandy and tread on his back.  
"Sandy! Give him a swift attack!"  
"Good idea, thanks! Pikachu follow suit!" Both sent stars matching each other. This resulted with a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, both had a bit of blood, and they showed a matching pair of scars on the left eye. After a few seconds of 'Martial artist's timing,' Sandy passed out. Pikachu stood victorious for a bit, then slumped himself.  
"Well, Chi's declared the winner." Brock announced. "Petra, could you take his Pikachu to the center, and have him healed?"  
"Yes sir." She turned and left with both mice in her arms.  
"Now, how do you know Petra?" Brock stared.  
"Well, during last years Indigo Cup, we bumped into each other."  
"So you're a former Lutenant? Is that why you're running around with a Pikachu?"  
"Yeah, and I can obviously use it."  
"So I noticed, did you just get here?"  
"Yeah, I haven't spent time to find a good water or grass type, but I feel like I can survive." I gave an arrogant smirk. "So what are the rules, while we're waiting?"  
"There will be only one Pokemon for each side, you can take that, can't you?" Brock matched my smirk. Petra came in with Pikachu as he jumped out of her arms and shook like he felt very dirty. Yes, I can feel your breath down my neck, Petra. Pikachu's opinions are not my own, I'm just carrying them.  
Brock gave this whole spiel, that even Petra will agree was a boring as the stone we fought on. He summoned Onix, his trademark as I sent back out Pikachu for another round. Pikachu gave the call as I threw the board under him.  
"Now isn't the time for play, Chi." Brock scolded.  
"I know, the clock's on. Pikachu, surf." Spikachu did some moves on the board to call forth a large wave, which crashed into Onix, knocking him flat.  
"And the winner, by a knock out." Petra announced, "Is Chi Taki and Pikachu!"  
That night, I set out for our next destination. Petra stopped me at the city limits. "Are you sure you want to leave now?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Pikachu and I have a tight schedule to keep. We hope to make it to Cerulean by the end of the week, so we need to get past Mount Moon tomorrow." I then turned of and headed into the dark. I never saw her again.  
  
"That's a load of Tauros and you know it, Chi." Petra scorned.  
"Oh, come on, Petra. Leave some room for drama." Chi whined half- heartedly. "Well, I'll see you guys on Monday! Bye!"  
As the kids filed out yet again, Petra started prodding Taki. "Do you think they know those two still have those scars?"  
"Probably not. But who cares, it's just a cool story."  
"Speaking of which. How did you know Pikachu could use surf?"  
"Oh, that. I saw it in a movie."  
"That has to be the dumbest strategy I've ever heard."  
"I was fighting a ground/rock type, what did I have to lose?"  
"Whatever, just don't skimp on the next story." Petra turned to her work.  
Taki gave a smile, "Never intended to." 


	4. Normal Master Contradicts

Sundays were slow by nature, and the afternoons were the worst of it. Chi lay on the beach of the river conveniently placed through the gym. Petra came up to him and sat down. "It's too quiet, isn't it?" She quizzed.  
"It has been a while since we've heard from Alice and Iris. I guess telecommunications can't reach from Kanto."  
"You'd think Bill and Lanette would get together and figure something out."  
"But even with that in mind, it's still too quiet. As much as I'd hate to say so, I wouldn't mind a Magma attack if they just made something happen."  
". You miss Kanto, don't you?"  
"You know what, I do." Knowing that there were to be no guests, he took of his shades to finally show his eyes. While one shone a steely blue, the other was pure white. "I really miss my hometown. Don't you miss Pewter?"  
"Yeah, I do. Even if the only one who would be there to welcome me would be Brock." Petra reclined. "I also miss my Uncle's Gym."  
Chi laughed, "The invincible Blane." Chi shook his head. "You know what would be funny?"  
"What?"  
"If this whole trip was a dream." Chi sat up, "If the whole thing with out parents being dead, and our being halfway across the world from home, was just a bad dream."  
"What?"  
"You know, all this being just a nightmare. Then, at the end, we'd wake up, safe in our beds, our hometowns, and the next morning have our parents wake us up?" Chi spoke calmly, but the fact that blood was draining from his face told otherwise.  
"So, are you just doing this in hope to get me in bed with you while thinking it's all a dream?"  
"Why didn't I think of that?" This was promptly replied with Petra showing Chi her backhand. "I deserved that." Chi brushed himself off as he stood up. "You know, if I can win this last competition, Steven will lift the customs regulations banning Kantoian and Jhotoian Pokemon from Hoenn."  
"Really, does that mean we can have Sandy and Thor come over?"  
"Yep! And more, too." He jumped up onto one of the picnic tables and drew out a nest ball. "And I may even grab a Beedrill and become a Bug master!"  
"Anything to be different, huh Chi?" Petra scorned, "Is there even such a thing as a normal master?"  
"We all know this answer. It's no." Chi smiled like a madman. "Normal master contradicts. You have to be more than normal to be one."  
"Lovely, I'm working for a lunatic." Petra smiled, "But I wouldn't have it any other way." 


	5. Of Mice and Moon

Chi was over joyous when the kids came in on Monday. He even went as far as to prepare them a snack to enjoy while he was talking, which was a treat indeed. "Okay! So I left Pewter in search of Cerulean when we left off, right?" The kids nodded happily, "Okay!"  
  
So on my journey, my Pikachu and I made way to the foot of the legendary Mount Moon... You know, supposedly, the Lunatone that can be spotted south of here are told to of come from Mount Moon. Well, inside, there were lights everywhere, but not daylight lights that excavators use, of the aftershock of a flash attack, but normal lightbulbs. This was obviously having a detrimental effect to the Pokemon, excepting a Sandshrew that seemed to have trained hard to resist these effects. Pikachu turned his nose up at him at first, but after a bit of negotiating, he translated for me. "What has happened here?" Pikachu gave me answers in a game of charades. "So, a group calling themselves 'Team Rocket' has started excavations here?" This was replied with a nodd. "Then let's take care of them."  
When we reached the main chamber, a man dressed in black was commanding a Zubat and an Ekans through some digging work. I yelled at him, "Hey! Poliwhirl licker!"  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"What's with the lights? Didn't you ever take ecology in thief school?"  
"What?! You dare degrade me to the status of 'thief?' As a Lutenant of Team Rocket, I shall fight, and defeat, you to make up for that mark!" The Pokemon were diverted from their work and brought into a position suitable for battle.  
"So, a two on two? It's unconventional, but I'll try it. Sandshrew, could you work with Pikachu for a bit?" Pikachu, not to be upstaged by a ground type, went into battle as well. "Okay, think guys. We should come up with some trick." Sandshrew dug a hole as Pikachu readied his surf attack. When Sandshrew was out of range, Pikachu let go as the flood was piped under the two and spouted the two opponents until they hit the ceiling. "I believe I win this round..."  
"You have not seen the last of me! I shall be back Pikachu Trainer!" He withdrew his Pokemon and ran.  
All the while, I was shocked. This was because one, Pikachu worked with a ground type, and two, he actually seemed to smile. I thus turned to Sandshrew. "Would you be willing to join us in our travels?" This was answered with a nodd from Sandshrew and approval by Pikachu. :But you know what? Pikachu and Sandshrew just will not work. We need better names... I know! Pikachu, you shall now be known as Thor, after the god of thunder. Sandshrew, you shall be known by the name of the warrior god, Odin. With our strength, we should be unstoppable." The mice gave evil smiles as we walked out of the cave to a sign reading 'Cerulean City, 1km.' We were almost there...  
  
"And I'll tell you about my third gym and the best 500 P I ever spent tomorrow. I'll see you then." As the kids left again, Petra pounced.  
"Proof that you can change your nature and overcome your prejudices if you only try..." Petra laughed at this.  
Taki made some melodrama as he laid his hands upon Petra's, "Well, we could also stand to break a few barriers..."  
"No." Petra ducked away as Taki took a tumble into the river. "And here I thought I was the one who learned from Brock..." 


	6. They Can Talk!

The kids once again came in and this time found Chi sitting on the beach with Gyarados relaxing in the water behind him. "Today, I'm going to teach you guys how trust of and care for your Pokemon can cause them to surpass their original strengths." This was replied with various groans. "...Or I could tell you the next part of the story..."  
  
Cerulean City was built as a big park, with a mall reaching to the entrance of the gym. I walked easily to the gym, until a kiosk distracted me. There, was a man claiming to have one of the strongest Pokemon in existence. Obviously, I'm not one to ignore an advantage. "So, what's this Pokemon?" I poked.  
"It is the king of carp, Magikarp! It's the strongest Pokemon! Only 500 P!"  
"Hmmm..." I thought, then placed 500 P on the table, "Something sounds wrong, but I'll take my chances."  
After that purchase, I went in hunt for a restaurant. Over a nice lunch, Thor and Odin took turns beating the spit out of me. Apparently, Magikarp was not as powerful as I took it for. 'Great,' I thought, 'Now I need medical supplies...' After yet ANOTHER stop, we finally made our way to the gym. There was a constant flow of Chansey running in and out. Now this wasn't an unusual sight for me, Surge was a hard opponent. What shocked me was that it was the gym's Pokemon. The next thing was a girl about eighteen wearing a kimono walking out. She turned back. "I'll be nice and let you choose the caterer this time." This girl was Erika, the gym leader directly above Lt. Surge. She sauntered past me as another girl with blond hair and a Pikachu print kimono. She said...  
  
"Hey! You're Chi Taki, aren't you?" A girl with blond hair and a green dress inquired. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."   
"That girl was Iris Blitz. She was an electric trainer with an unhealthy attraction to Pikachu."   
"Now," She stood huffed up at Taki, "You're not one to say a facination with Pikachu is unhealthy." She smiled at this.   
"Well, this girl saw Thor and ignored me in favor of my pet..."  
  
"Aww... Aren't you a cute little Pikachu? Yes you are!" She glomped, and then started petting Thor.   
"His name is Thor, and you should know better than to huggle strange Pokemon, Iris..." She looked up and we smiled at eachother. "It's nice to see you again, Iris."   
"It's great seeing you, Chi. I'm sorry, but I need to leave. Maybe we'll cross paths again..."   
I walked into the gym to find leaves and grass everywhere. The sensational sisters were just staring at the destruction. "Excuse me," I requested, "I wish to have a gym battle. Are you open?"   
The eldest one (but don't tell her I referred as such) apologized, "I'm sorry, but we're out for a while. We've been having some troubles lately. All we have is Seel." The Pokemon 'oared' "If you want you can just have the cascade badge." This seemed like an off deal to me.   
"I'd prefer that I would do something for you instead."   
"Actually, you can start..." She smiled, "...With cleaning up the gym if you insist..." Here I am, protagonist, warrior, and doormat. So I jumped into the job and started ripping the weeds from the walls. I was almost done when a pair of trainers with white uniforms with red 'R's on them. They stood in a dramatic pose as weird music blared.   
"Prepare for trouble!" The girl announced.   
"And make it double!" The guy called.   
"To save the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all people within our nation!"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Jesse!"   
"James!"   
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"   
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"   
A feline dropped down, "Meowth! That's right!"   
Thor and Odin appeared and started to actively threaten the Meowth. "You broke the masquerade! Where have you been talking?!" Thor yelled in a very militaristic voice.   
"...Everywhere?" He could just reply.   
"Everywhere..." Odin said gruffly. "The plan was to make them think we're just cute little creatures that aren't smart enough to actually articulate our thoughts. We have them train us, until part two."   
"World domination." Thor finished. Every human in the gym had their jaws drop to the floor.   
After that time, my Magikarp spoke up. "Umm, guys... I'd hate to tell you... but I'm feeling a bit weird." He said in a off-kilter voice. He started glowing as he spoke.   
"Crap..." Thor and Odin jumped out of the way as Magikarp grew twenty-two feet to Gyarados.   
"Now... I trust you'll leave before I have to defeat you." His voice now was a mix of harsh and evil-incarnate. "So, you aren't willing to comply? Then I have no choice." Gyarados whipped the cleaned water from the pool and flushed the pair out of the gym. Odin and Thor both grabbed and bum rushed the Meowth.   
"Now, we have one last thing to do." Thor pulled a black pen. "Chi, could you use this?" I looked about it, not too difficult. Just like something out of MIB... Point, click, and done.   
"..." The gym leaders blinked for a while. "Thanks for your work, here, you deserve it." They handed me the Cascade badge and I went on my merry way.   
As night fell, we were past the Cerulean limits and neared Saffron. We set up for the night and I received a stern talking to.   
"Now," Thor paced, "we understand that there's no way that we can force you into erasing your own memory, so we'll just have to threaten you to keep from talking."   
"So, you can't tell anyone." Odin commanded.   
"Well, I guess you can tell Alice..."  
"And that Petra Stone girl seems safe..." Odin met a pair of inquisitive looks. "Oh, I met her on Mt. Moon."   
"And Iris is fine..."   
"Children are safe too, I guess..." Thor stood as impressively as possible for a Pikachu. "But you need to make them promise not to tell."   
Oh, that's right... Don't tell anybody about Pokemon talking. Well, long story short, we skirted around Saffron and made our way to Celadon.  
  
"And tomorrow, I'll tell you about that." Taki smiled, "If I'm here then."  
"If you're not Kentucky Fried by then," Iris smirked as the kids left. "First a gym and caterer, now a daycare? You're just dying for attention, aren't you?"  
"You didn't have to come back. I'm sure Erika would let you kick around." Taki laughed.  
Iris gave a light sigh. "Let's just make sure that we can juggle all this, 'kay?" 


	7. Celadon

That day was one I'd always remember as one of the longest I had ever experienced. It wasn't the fact that it was painful, just... It was...  
"Shopping."  
Yes, thanks... Iris... Oh crap... I mean my first day in Celadon was the best day in my life!"  
"You've already lost it, Chi.."  
Well, anyways... We entered the gray city. It was quiet for a city. Apparently, this was due to a Rocket Casino, and everyone wanted the prize Pokemon. I found a perfume shop, and decided to step in to ask for directions. "Excuse me," I asked, "Could you tell me where the city Gym is?" The girl turned to me.  
"Chi..." She growled, "Why are you acting like you don't even know me!"  
I looked at her for a minute, "Oh! I'm sorry Iris!" I covered my eyes, "It's just that Pikachu doesn't look the same without her fur..."  
"Nidoran..." She sighed.  
  
"Nidoran? Pikachu? What?" Some of the kids questioned.  
"Well... It's nicknames. Iris is Pikachu, Petra's Eevee, Alice is Nidoran, and I am... Also Nidoran."  
  
Anyways, the manager came up to us. "You must be Surges Ex-Lutenant, Chi Taki." She gave a light bow. "I am Erika, the leader for the Celadon city gym." Erika kept a very business-like tone, and most likely descended from a noble family. "I'm sorry, but we won't be open until tomorrow.  
"Okay, do you know how a guy could entertain himself without stepping inside that casino?"  
Erika leaned to me, "So you notice a strange thing in the name?"  
"Come on..." I groaned, "They put rocket in the front of it, they might as well put a blazing R in it."  
"Well, all that's left alive in this place is the mall..." Erika suggested.  
"Well, it's not the casino." Let me tell you this; I HATE SHOPPING! Especially as a pastime. This was like pulling teeth. Long story short, Iris pulled me along and dragged me into each and every store. Then again, I got a good kimono out of it. Sadly there aren't any situations in Hoenn where one is appropriate. This was a boring experience until we saw a man on a soapbox shouting about something.  
"Lt. Surge is too powerful! He has defeated more trainers than the rest of the league combined! He must be removed."  
Now as expected, I heard this and was PISSED. I started to shout back to him. "Hey! The gyms are not institutions to give out badges; they're there to challenge trainers. Surge is just doing his job. If you have a problem, you can suck it up and actually train with your Pokemon instead of whining about it!"  
"Oh, I don't train Pokemon."  
"Then could I speak with you in private then?" We walked into a forgotten hall, and a flash of purple lightning emanated through the mall. "That'll teach ya' not to meddle in things that don't include you." When I walked back, Iris just stared. "He had it coming." 


	8. Toughness Competition

There were contests today, and that meant the Gym was closed. Taki was in a back room with various display cases littering the walls and pokeballs adorning the shelves. Taki tapped one of the balls as a sleepy gray ball of fluff appeared. Good morning, Wulf. The creature stirred a bit. Todays the day. We get to prove our skill. The thing quickly uncurled into the form of a very excited Poochyena. Thats the spirit! Taki smiled. Now lets get some breakfast and to the show!  
They ran to Folloboro and into a local diner that specifically served Pokemon trainers. "What can I get ya'?" The waitress asked.  
"A plate of French toast, two orders of bacon, and three orders of sausages." Taki listed.  
"That's some appetite there."  
"Well, my Poochyena needs to eat, too." As they ate, people stared at them. Usually, trainers feed their Pokemon Pokemon food, so this was very foreign.  
"Isn't that the leader of the Waterfall gym?"  
"Isn't it said that he goes off into the mountains and fights Aggron with his bare hands?"  
"I heard that he can even make a Gyarados tame."  
Taki couldn't help himself with this. He threw his voice so it seemed like a Magma said, "Well, I heard that he's a Pokemon himself!"  
"WHAT?!"  
He just laughed at all the rumors about him. It was good being famous. He calmly paid his bill, then made his way to where the competitions were held.  
The attendant sized up Taki and Wulf. "I presume you're entering the cute contest?"  
"No," He dismissed with a laugh, "Toughness competition, please."   
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Iris waited at the door for the kiddies to tell them that Taki was gone and that he was in Folloboro. After that was done, Petra and her made their way to the competition as well.  
"So he's really using that Poochyena that attacked him last week?" Petra puzzled.  
"Seems like it. I wonder what he'll pull... I mean, this is Chi we're talking about. I wouldn't e surprised if he played a game of tennis with it." Iris replied.  
"I wonder if he'll have any real competition. Him against a trainer would be like sandblasting a soup cracker."  
"Well, we'll have to wait and see."   
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
The announcer stood in the center of the field, which looked like it was ready for a battle. "Good morning, and welcome to the Toughness competition! Today we have a great mix of contestants." The four made their way to the field. "We have, hailing from Slateport, the powerful Max and his Zubat!" The Zubat did barrel rolls as Max waved. "From Mossdeep, please welcome Catherine and her Barbaroch!" They waved to the audience. "From Petalburg, give a round of applause for the mystical TIM AND HIS MACHOP!" The two did a few martial arts moves and a bow. "Finally, it's a pleasure to introduce a powerful Gym leader, hailing from Vermillion City Kanto, let's hear it for the great Chi Taki and his Poochyena Wulf!" Taki and Wulf gave a nodd to everyone. Taki finished it with a wink to Petra and Iris.  
  
"First off, we start with a demonstration from each team. Max and Zubat will start." It was a simple setup. Max set up some targets of differing materials, and Zubat tore them down with various aerial techniques. It started simply with leaves and soft woods, and ended with something that bared similarity with an Aron. Zubat easily cut through all of them. A firm applause filled the room.  
"Next up is Catherine!" This was a bit more lax of a presentation than it's predecessor. It was a show for flail and earthquake, kind of sad really. The audience was still polite enough to applaud.  
"Next is Tim!" This was a formal martial arts expo. It was very clever, however... He took care of rocks, trees, and for the finale leveled a brick wall. The audience roared.  
"We will be having a small break, since Mr. Taki seems to require some prep time."  
"I am not surprised by this," A man in a police uniform muttered in front of Petra and Iris. "He always takes his sweet time."  
"And who are you to criticize him?" Petra spat flames.  
"I am his old enemy. In Kanto, I was Rocket Dan."  
"It you!" Iris vividly pointed. "What are you doing here?"  
"It's very simple, Miss. Blitz. I'm enjoying the competition."  
"You're not planning on stealing the Pokemon here, are you?!" Iris glared.  
"I'm insulted! I'm out of the business." He turned around and held out his badge. "I'm an officer now. I protect people from those types." He withdrew his badge. "Anyways, why would I want those Pokemon when I have better ones on my belt. You looking at the guy who turned down a chance to capture Moltres."  
"Oh... I'm sorry for accusing you then."  
"Well, I guess my past gives you warrant..." He shrugged, "But how about we keep my past in Kanto, it would prove a problem at the moment." He noticed Taki give the thumbs up to the announcer and judges. "But it looks like he's ready."  
The field was converted into a giant game of pinball, and the two were at the flippers. The announcer finally gave the call. "Finally, Chi Taki!"  
"Start with defense curl, and let's get this all rolling!" Wulf curled up as Taki hit the flipper. Wulf then started bouncing off the obstacles. Taki stood there with a patient look, as if he was waiting for his date. "That's good, now for the coup de' gra! TAKEDOWN!" Wulf started to leave a trail of destruction when he bounced off the bumpers. Soon, they were reduced into a fine powder. There was a moment of silence as Wulf shook himself off and did a complimentary backflip. A moment later, the crowd roared, surprised that Wulf took absolutely no damage during the whole ordeal. The loudest being the voices of Iris, Petra, and even Dan.  
  
The final round was simple, you just stood there looking tough. With this, one prop was allowed. Zubat came in with a coarse, yellow scarf on his neck, which seemed to appeal to the audience. Barbaroach came in with a piece of charcoal, which didn't go over so well. Machop, Machop came in dragging a two thousand pound weight behind him. This really got the crowd excited. Finally, Wulf came in with a full sized scale of a Golem on it's back, and doing tricks. The crowd was shocked by it.  
  
After a little while of deliberations, they decided on the winner. "And the winner is..." The announcer cried, "Is Wulf coordinated by Chi Taki!" 


	9. Shadow Rush!

It was a sunny day with a few clouds drifting lazily in the sky. Taki sat on the roof with a telescope just watching the goings on of Route 114. On most days, there was absolutely nothing to see. However, there was a group of people wearing dark overcoats marching over to Lanette's home with what looked like a malicious intent. Lanette rushed out with her Pokeballs in hand ready for a fight. She sent out a Chimecho in self-defense as her attacker summoned a Hitmonchan... "WHAT?!" Taki cried, "A Hitmonchan? How did they get that past customs?!"  
"What's that?" Iris called up. "What's happening?"  
"Lanette's is being attacked, by a Hitmonchan." A pebble being thrown at his head followed this.  
"Then send someone to help her!"  
"Absol, Kadabra, go for it!" The Psychic and the Dark types rushed off, with photo equipment in tow. "And get me some info on that Hitmon while you're there."  
During the standard moment of Martial Artist's timing, the equipment was set and the two stood by Lanette's side. Lanette sent her Chimecho into a standard Psychic attack. The Hitmonchan didn't even bother to dodge and took the attack head on. The Hitmonchan showed no fatigue, but any skilled trainer could tell you that it was hanging on by a string. "Now, fear the ultimate technique of the Waterfall Gym! Shadow rush!" He cried as shadows engulfed Hitmonchan. The fighter then concentrated the darkness into his fist and threw it at the Chimecho. Chimecho went into a highly weakened state, with a ton of sooty substance on it's tail. Kadabra took it's place and secured a fire punch into his gut. The Hitmochan fell, and the trainer just left it. Absol made strategic slices to remove the overcoat while leaving enough fabric to be identifiable.  
Chi came running soon after. "That Pichu-licker mentioned my gym loud enough for everyone in Johto to hear it." Chi stared down at the passed out Hitmonchan. "But more importantly, why is this guy here?"  
"There's something wrong with it. We need to take a good look at it." Lanette bent over to examine the creature.  
"Let's get it to my Gym, I believe I have sufficient equipment there." They picked up the monster as Kadabra and Absol picked up all evidence of the battle and the camera equipment. The whole party made their way to the Gym.  
"Hi, Lanette!" Petra chimed, but with no answer. "Oh, business. I'll make some tea."  
Taki lead Lanette into a hidden room under the battlefield. It was the size of a small hanger, and was equipped with everything one would need for a high-class Pokecenter. "Put our friend on that table, I need to make a few checks. While you're at it, you can place your Chimecho on the bed, it should heal up." Chi worked on the machine for a while and looked at the readouts. "My God."  
"What?"  
"We need to bring this to public attention."  
Petra walked in, once again beaming with a tray with two cups and a kettle. "Tea's ready!"  
"Petra, I'm sorry," Taki started, "But you need to get five more cups, and I need to get people to fill them. I'll be back."  
Taki made a few calls, and Dan made it to the lab. Gabby and Ty, the famed reporters were next to come. Maxie and Archie were last, and glared at eachother the whole way. "Today, Mr. Chi Taki, leader of the Waterfall gym has invited us over to show a new finding that could turn the whole world upside down." Gabby then turned to Taki. "So, as we know, there's a number of people using an attack called 'Shadow Rush' calling it your gym's final technique. What's your present statement?"  
Taki gave a nodd to the camera, and then in a stern voice said, "I'd like to mention that at no time, have I ever taken students into my Gym. The aforementioned move, however effective, is neither sanctioned by the Hoenn Pokemon League or myself. Also, I have called you here to show my recent research on this move." He then started a screen up. "Commissioner Dan, Lord Archie, Lord Maxie, Gabby, Ty, and everyone watching at home, I present my findings on this new threat. This is a Pokemon called Hitmonchan." He gestured to the fighting type, "He is a standard Pokemon mostly inhabiting the Kanto region, however it got through customs. This Pokemon is a lifeless husk of one. It doesn't think, it doesn't act, it doesn't even breathe. This thing is biologically dead. However, it seems to be open to suggestion. Archie, tell it to stand up."  
Archie was taken aback at the thought. "Hitmonchan, stand up." The Pokemon stood up in a zombie-like fashion at a neutral position. It just stood awaiting it's next order.  
"As you can see, it is a mindless weapon. I also have taken some film of the Hitmonchan in process." Taki showed a clip with him using Shadow Rush. "Now, if you can turn to your left, you can see a victim of that attack. This Chimecho was attacked within the last hour, and the blackness from the wound has spread like a cancer."  
Dan gave a trademark clap, mostly the standard for evil masterminds. "Great observation, but what does it mean for others, or haven't you collected any more examples?"  
Taki gave a smirk despite the slight. "Are you volunteering?" Silence answered. "Thought so. Now this is a devastating problem, and it affects all of Hoenn. Imagine the danger presented if the three Pokemon gods; Kyogre" Maxie shudders, "Groudon," Archie shudders, "or Rayquaza fell to this dark power. Not just the region, but the whole world could fall apart at the seams. This is why I am asking the police, Team Aqua and Team Magma to help eliminate this threat and bring the culprits to justice."  
Archie and Maxie stood in view of the camera as Taki bowed out. Archie was first. "All Aqua members are to do as our fellow in the element says. If you find any trainers of this caliber, you are to deliver them alive to the police."  
Maxie, not to be outdone, made a grand command. "My fellows in the cause! You now know what you must do. Forget your charges and take this new challenge. From this moment on, you shall take orders from Lord Taki as well as myself. Do as he wishes."  
Taki regained attention quickly. "I am already working on an antidote for this. As soon as I'm done, it will be sent to every gym and Pokemon center. The medicine shall be free of charge, but donations would be accepted, curing evil isn't cheap. I thank you for your attention, and apologize for holding you so long."  
"And, cut." Ty chimed as he put down the camera. "That was perfect."  
"Thank you." Taki replied, "The hard part will be living up to it."  
"Tauros." Dan snipped, "You expect us to swallow all of this? Who do you think you are?"  
"You know full well who I am." Taki laughed, "I'm the male protagonist." 


	10. Steel King's Parinoia

Taki was an overnight sensation. Everyone who could helped. Even the President of Devon Corp. donated money and equipment. On second thought, there was one person who didn't.  
Steven stood on top of the super structure of EverGrand City. He just stood and stared at the general direction of the Waterfall Gym. "You made it all up. You are a Pokemon Master, but that wasn't enough for your appetite. You wish to gain popularity and displace myself and have your way with Hoenn. I say no more. The police will find you, and you'll be tossed with the rest of the traitors."  
"Still unmoving?" A feminine voice quipped, "Just because you train steel types doesn't mean that you have to have an Iron heart." She stepped forward to present herself as Glacia. "You don't want to admit that a foreigner can do good for the region."  
"All foreigners are scum. I'd rather be left alone with the gods and a squirt gun than with a single one of them."  
"I'll be leaving then." Glacia turned to leave. "You know if you allow yourself to, you can forget who's foreign and who's not. For instance, you obviously forgot that I am from Seafoam Island, Kanto. I'm no different than Chi."  
"He still has ulterior motives."  
"Even your father's helping him develop the cure." Glacia winked, "And various Gym leaders have made efforts to help, as well. Norman apparently likes the idea of making Hoenn safe for his daughter's journeys."  
"Kanto, Johto... All I trust beyond ourselves is the Orre region." Steven stamped his foot at this.  
"Than you won't like the news. Apparently, that Hitmonchan was FROM Orre."  
"Then Chi must of convinced some brigand there. I should close his gym now."  
Glacia yelled at this, "You will do no such thing! I will not allow you to make someone else the victim of your paranoid delusions!"  
"Why are you so adamant about such a thing as a gym?"  
"You want to know why? I'll tell you. Chi saved my life, and the gym is what I did to repay my debt."  
"Are you contradicting me?" Steven charged.  
"Yes, yes I am. Do you have a problem with me? This isn't the church. I am allowed to have a difference in opinion."  
Steven glared at Glacia, but she reversed it with her own icy stare. Drake rushed in with a sped up fanfare trailing. "Steven! Have you seen the news? All of the gym leaders have decided to help Taki, and there are jokes referring to dark syndicates paying you to be against him."  
"How ironic," Sidney laughed as he appeared out of nowhere. "Chi Taki was dragged into doing this because of a group claiming to be his disciples caused the problem. Now Steven is having the same troubles as him... Life's just one big comedy."  
"What do you say I do, then?"  
"It's easy, all you have to do is to give him a hand, and the mark on your reputation will melt away." Sidney accompanied this with fitting hand motions to remove any doubt left in what he was saying. "Easy... as... that."  
"What?! And relinquish my pride?"  
"Pride or dignity... You have to choose one. Hint, pride can be rebuilt."  
Steven fumed at this. Chi seemed to have taken his entire world away. "Damn you all." He moved to the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" Drake requested.  
"I'm going to finish this. Nobody ruins my reputation." He stormed off. 


	11. On to Orre

Well, Steven... to what honor do I have for you to visit? Taki breathed daggers.  
"I thought that you'd like to be the first to know that I'm starting a party to investigate the happenings in Orre." Steven gave an evil smile. "But, if you don't think I'm worth your time..." Steven turned on his heel and started to leave. Taki stopped him quickly.  
"Wait, there's similar Pokemon to the ones I've been trying to get over?" Taki thought a bit. "Count me in."  
"I thought as much. And your shadow sickness?"  
"I've made a microcosm of Utopia in my basement." Taki laughed, "Who would ever think that one man could get Team Aqua and Magma to work together with no mishap."  
"So, anyways. We'll be leaving within the week. We depart from Mossdeep Island."  
As Steven left, Iris walked by. "I wonder if he's planning a sleepover beforehand."  
"Not like I'd ever go to one of his anyways. I know what he thinks of Kantoians." Taki made his way to his back room. "But for now I must plan."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Okay everyone, time to come out." The Pokeballs lining the walls were emptied as an army of Pokemon gathered. "Now, I need a small pack to come with me on a dangerous mission. Any takers?"  
Absol was the first to stand forward. "I am your sword, even if you march to the bowels of Hell, I shall follow you." He said in a raspy voice.  
"Well," an ancient voice came from Kadabra, "you apparently are heading out by yourself, and you'll need somebody to take care of your finances. I'll join you." No other Pokemon stirred for five minutes.  
"Master," A light whimper with a hint of a sinister nature called. "I'd like to advance my training on this journey."  
"Wulf, you need to understand that we may face powerful enemies that will fight you beyond fainting."  
"I understand, but I still want to go with you."  
"Very well, I'll take the Hitmonchan with me and call it good. The rest of you are to tend to the Gym and help Iris and Petra." They nodded and returned to the wall.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Welcome to Mossdeep." Steven greeted. "As you know, we will not be staying long. I hope you also brought your best as we can't afford any losses." Taki walked in, Poochyena on shoulder. "Speaking of weak Pokemon, Taki, did you bring your fighters, or a tea party."  
"Ha, ha." Taki spat. "One learns from history that appearances are not everything. I'll prove myself when my little Poochyena takes care of the Shadow Pokemon."  
"We'll see. Everyone, we depart in one hour. Now is the time to stock up on everything that you may need."  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
The trip was terrible. It was an amateur captain in charge of the ship, and that meant they hit harsh water, hard. Also, apparently Taki suffers seasickness. To outweigh this, Iris and Petra left a care package for him to open in the ship. Including a change of clothes and a piece of equipment left from that shadow trainer. "Well, let's try it on..." The clothing was three pieces; a pair of white pants, a white dress shirt, and a blue imperial style coat that only really covered the breast. There was an emblem on it showing a ten rolled out with two dice. "Nice, nice... Iris must have made it. And what's this?" He opened up another package to show a pair of white gloves. "That's all I need... Although... I don't really think my shades fit." He took off his shades and placed them in his bag, showing off his one white eye. "Orre's a surreal world, so a surreal face won't affect it." His dramatic monologue was interrupted by a PA system's blaring.  
"Attention, we are approaching Orre region. We shall land in fifteen minutes. Please finish any business and report to the starboard deck."  
Steven was waiting as the group reformed. "Now, here's the plan. We are going to hit the port, a Team Aqua base, and spread out from there. Your assignments on where to start are listed on the board. You are to investigate and find information on where the Shadow Pokemon are coming from. Now, Chi will tell us how to identify them."  
Taki looked around as everyone stared at him. "Okay then, I'll use my specimen to show you." Hitmonchan was quickly released, "As you can see, there's a glazed look on it's face for starters. Also, it has no natural restraints to attacking humans. So if you see a stoned-looking Pokemon acting like a Gyarados, it's probably a Shadow. However, the big key is that it will use an attack called Shadow rush, which I shall not be demonstrating."  
"Now," Steven announced, "As for obtaining the said Pokemon. The laws of Orre are very liberal on procuring Pokemon. As there are slim to nil in the wild, everyone turns a blind eye to theft."  
"Are you suggesting we steal them?" Taki shot.  
"And what's that device on your arm then?"  
"A liberating machine." Taki laughed.  
"Anyways, you just need to get the Pokemon." Steven looked over to the approaching shoreline. "We'll be reaching port shortly. Good luck." 


	12. Outskirt Sands

Outskirt Sands was a desolate little place. All that was there was a train that was transformed into a Pub. "Figures that Steven would toss me in the middle of nowhere..." Taki muttered. It was silent excepting the fact that a battle started. Taki made tracks to the scene. There was a pair of Zigzagoon on one side and a Shedinja and Scizor on the other. In a flash of light the Zigzagoon were down. The trainer, dressed in cowboy getup, excused himself and thanked his opponent for the fight. The other side was a girl with waist-length hair and a green dress accented with runes associated with the bug type. She gave a polite bow and smiled softly. Some other people on the sidelines started muttering.  
"It's the Bug Queen!"  
"Nobody survives her legendary bug knights."  
"Who could have that much skill?"  
Taki smiled, "That's my little sis for you."  
The three turned to him, "What?! Your sister?!" They grilled, bringing the Bug Queen's attention to him.  
Taki winked at the girl. "Yep, that's my little sis." The girl came over as the others decided to make a retreat before there was an opportunity to anger either one of them. "So Alice how was Kanto?"  
"Quiet, until news got to us about the Shadow Pokemon... You're quite the celebrity..." She laughed.  
"News gets around fast in this backwater planet, huh?"  
"Like it wasn't an important topic."  
"And so you have come to rid the world of this evil."  
"Actually, I came here for the beaches."  
"You do know that this is a desert, right?"  
"I was mis-informed."  
The cuddly get-together was cut short by a truck nearly running over a distracted Taki. On the back was a hover-sled with a burlap sack. The two drivers jumped off and made their way to the pub as another machination made itÕs way in.  
Inside, there was a rather nice pub for the middle of nowhere. Taki sat down at the bar to see the burley bartender. "What do 'yah want?" He pressed.  
"Do you have any non-alcoholic beverages?"Taki requested non- chalantly.  
"We have Caterpie Cola." He laughed.  
"I'll take that." Sipping his drink, he turned to a very strange look from Alice.  
"You do know that I clean my sword with that stuff, right?"  
"Your sword?" Taki cocked his head a bit. "When did you get a sword?"  
"Koga gave it to me when I got him that Seviper. It's a nice little kasumi.";  
The TV turned on with a message: "Recently, an outpost in the desert was blown up. It turns out that it was the TEAM SNAGEM hideout. More information will hopefully come out during the excavation." The room exploded in cheers. Apparently this team was about as popular as the ones in Kanto and Hoenn. Taki chuckled to himself. That was until a strange guy, about Alice's age, walked in wearing a long coat and inquiring about Pokeballs. "Sorry, pal. I haven't carried them for ages."  
Hey," Taki interjected, "If you want, I can supply you with some."  
"Those are a precious commodity around here, you know." The stranger stated with a stern voice.  
"Oh, I just came in from Hoenn, and I stocked up with more than I probably can use, so if you're still interested..." They made their interaction, and the guy turned to leave. "Hey, for book-keeping reasons could I have your name?"  
"... Wes."  
"Well then, pleasure making business with you." Wes turned to leave as Taki noticed it, a twin machine to his. That meant that he would either become an ally or a great enemy.  
"Hey, Chi." Alice interrupted his inner monologue, "I just got a message from Steven. We need to find a way to a place called Pyrite."  
"Let's move then." They then took their turn to exit. 


	13. Pyrite City, Day 1

Pyrite City was nice, if one was interested in Slums infested with each flavor of mis-deed possible. Taki put a hand on his gun at all times just in case somebody got a bright idea. Alice, however kept a noble aire about her and not paying mind to anyone. They walked straight through town with a four-foot clearance on all sides.  
They marched up to the Colloseum. Steven gave a clue that there were Shadows given out to champions. Taki leaned on the table and requested his entrance, getting in by virtue of having a smile that would put a Sableye to shame and a gun. Alice split off to watch from the balconies as he went in alone.  
The Pyrite Coloseum was a shabby place. There was little protection from the elements, if there were any aside from Sandstorm... Taki huffed to himself, at least he had a roof that could come over. 'What idiot would hold fights in an incomplete building?' He thought to himself. He didn't care though, his Pokemon didn't mind the climate and he knew that was all that mattered. And here he was, with an opponent that was waiting for him to make his freaking move. He snapped back to reality and sent out Absol and Kadabra to fight. Between Absol's blade and Kadabra's elemental punches, the foe didn't have a prair.  
One after another, the opponents fell. Taki quickly made his way to the finals. As he waited in his waiting room, a letter slipped under the door. Taki saw a bit of a blinding afro as he opened the letter. It read:  
"We have someone close to you. Stop your crusade and throw the battle, or they'll not see your prize. CIPHER RULES!"  
Alice, with great timing ran in. "Phew, it's not you they captured."   
"What do you mean? My Shedinja would rule over anything."  
Taki explained the letter, and they tried to figure out who. "Iris and Petra are back in Hoenn... Think it's Steven?"  
"That, brother, is your wishful thinking. I'd still say that they're full of Tauros. Let's get going."  
"That's my line."  
Taki stared straight into the face of a Body Builder. "My god, are all the high-ranked trainers ugly?" He disregarded the warning and trounced the opponent with Hitmonchan. Hey, no harm in using him there. The announcer stood and announced that Taki would be given a prize. First he was handed a TM, then they announced yet another prize. Of all things, some CIPHER agents brought in Petra. Petra looked very worn.  
"Chi... I'm sorry... They attacked by night... They defeated all the Pokemon... they took Gyarados..." Petra started to drop as Chi dove to catch her.  
"If any harm happens to my Pokemon..." He called to the agents, "I'll be sure that you burn in Hell."  
"You should worry about current affairs." He laughed, pointing to Petra. She was definately on her last minutes.  
"Petra! Speak to me!" Chi shook her gently, "Don't you have something you can nit-pick on? A sarcastic comment? Even a threat?" Petra tried to speak, but nothing came through. The only thing that made an attampt was a strained "I love you." She than gave up her last breath, and went into a limp state.  
Alice knew full well what was going to happen. She summoned Scizor to aid in a speedy desent to her brother. "Chi!"  
Taki was in tears. The first friend he made on his travels, the provider of the first badge given to him... The badge that gave him the credentials to escape into Hoenn as a Pokemon Master and be rid of Team Rocket. A chunk of him was removed. Taki had a history of following sadness with rage, and when Taki rages, the safety distance is measured in leagues. "Damn you... Damn all of you! Don't you know anything?! An old legend said that if Pokemon cry at a death, the body revives! She could be saved, but your ignorance let the rope loose! Can't you tell that your Pokemon are just killing machines with no emotions?!" He fell to his knees clutching Petra's body. "I can be a man, too! I can kill to show power!" As he cried a river, holding his gun in his left hand. Then something phenominal happened.  
Alice could believe it. A black aura surrounded Taki and exploded into dozens of what seemed to be Shaow Balls. "Big brother..." One hit her in the chest but only knocked her back a bit. THe Scizor made an arrogant cry. "Yes, yes... You were right about the woven Clefairy hair for my dress..." More importantly, though, was the fact that those balls were hitting support beams and the building was falling apart around them.  
People started escaping like Raticates from a ship. Alice, surrounded by mobs on all sides had to rely on Scizor cutting the beams as they came near. Taki was thouroughly protected by his own onslaught. After ten minutes of hell, the colloseum was completely decimated. Leaving Taki in the middle of it. Alice sighed and decided that it would be best if he went to sleep. With this in mind, she summoned Parasecct to use it's infamous spore attack. He fell asleep as Alice punched a message into her new PDA system.  
Steven recieved the message, and he was pissed. Not only did Taki's sister have the gall to call him, but she addressed it as "Pretty boy." He sent an acid dipped message with the obvious sugguestion of taking him to an inn. She sighed and went to the Pyrite in to await the "leader." 


	14. I really don't like him

Steven was on a warpath. Nobody get off addressing him with such disregard. He was going to make sure that Kantoian brat was to learn her lesson. He busted into the hotel with a determined look to see Alice, now dressed like she was going on recon, staring him straight in the eye. "You know, where I come from it's impolite for a woman to make eye contact with a man." He spat.  
"Well, good thing this isn't Mossdeep, now is it?" She shot back. She was not going to let this steel-hearted jerk demean her. "You should know about the casualtie that was taken because someone forgot about the homefront."  
"Let's see this..." Alice lead him to a second room and opens the door to a funeral setup. The casket is open to show Petra, and Shedinja is standing guard. "So, this is the poor soul?"  
"Yes, this would be it."  
"Oh... It's a Kantoian. No matter than." He turned to leave, but Alice stood in his way.  
"I'd like you to understand the importance of this situation, and the fact that if you do not realize this within a month, I will have your balls." Steven just pushed through and dissapeared into the nearby crowd. "I really don't like him." Alice, on one hand should of stayed with her brother, but she had better plans. She was going to find the root of this and make them pay. The first stop would be the owner of the colloseum... well... former owner...  
The man was called Duking, and he, like all the rest, were huge bodybuilders. Alice shuddered, she hated that kind of man. Almost as much as Steven. "Listen," She demanded, "I want answers. What are the Shadow Pokemon doing in your tournaments, how did you allow this to happen, and how can you stand by when a person died?"  
"Sorry, miss. But my hands are tied."  
"I'm sorry, would like me to cut you loose so we can discuss this like sensable people?" Alice offered as she camly reached to where she hid her katana.  
"Listen, I have a family, a Plusle, and a Colloseum. I don't have time for games." The man brushed.  
"Make that kids... and you said a Plusle?" Alice looked around, "Could I see it?"  
". . ."  
"Then I'm sorry about bothering your work." She respectifully bowed and left. She knew something was up, nobody resists gloating about their Pokemon. Excepting the Taki's who traditionally take advantage of the fact. In fact, there's an old story:  
  
The master hunter Emphilis Taki faced a more wild-looking Rounin trainer on his first journey to Johto. The trainer summoned a Scyther and spent an eternity going on about it's greatness. In this time, he noticed that one, it was a weak Scyther, two, the balls were hanging off the hilt of his katana, and three, Scyther was his only Pokemon. He summoned a young Moltres to lay waste to the sad creature. "I believe that at this moment I should say 'Atari'."  
  
That night, Alice was out of her traditional dress and into a ninja-like getup. She finished tying her hair up with a black bandana as she went to check on Taki. "What are you dressed for?" He asked, not even looking at any spot that could give a hint of what she was wearing.  
"I'm going to avenge Petra." She replied.  
"Okay, I'll just be here." He just layed there not budging an inch. Alice sighed and walked off. She kept forgetting about the old "spoon races" he had with Sabrina...  
  
She found the spot where the winners recieved their Pokemon, but a Metagross interrupted her. "Hey, Alice." it rumbled. "You look like you need some help."  
"Aren't you..."  
"Steven's favorite? Yes, however, I'm intelegent enough to know when my master is incorrect."  
"So?" Alice, whatever joy that would come from having a large, living chunk of metal agreeing with her on it's master was lost in impatience. "What are you going to do?"  
"Listen, tomarrow, you're supposed to head to Agate Village. This is a retirement place for old trainers. Take that how you will. However, there's a legend there about a Pokemon that can grant any wish you want. Even something that shouldn't happen by nature." With that, the steely behemoth winked (a very disturbing sight), lifted it's legs up, and flew off.  
"Right. Where was I before I remembered that I have that stupid animal empathy thing..." 


	15. Silly Cypher, tricks are for kids

Alice looked into the window of the office, and saw two girls being instructed by a man with a ungodly brown and white afro. She called Foretress and used him to smash the glass. She jumped in katana out. "You must be the local head of Cipher." She smirked and slipped into a hispanic accent, "My name is Alice Taki, you killed a friend of mine, perpare to die."  
"Woah, babe! Watch where you point that thing." He waved his hands frantically.  
"Come on, I told you my name, if we're going to be friends you should tell me yours." Alice smiled.  
"I'm the supurb dancer Mirror B!" As an obnoxious dance song blares out of nowhere. "And now we dance!"  
He sent out a slew of Ludicioco as she sent out Scizor. Arial ace after arial ace took out each of them until he threw out a Sudowoodo. "I'm so suprised. Metal claw." As the false tree fell, a shard of the metal claw caught a bit of B's hair. "I don't do modern dance. Now run to your boss and tell him not to let you play with Kantoians anymore so your toys don't get broken..." Mirror B ran out as Alice noticed a cage on the desk. "This must belong to Duking..." She picked up the cage and made her way out.  
It was dawn by the time she got to the office. She went through the door, placed the caged Plusle on his desk, and gave an accomplished smile. "I believe this is yours?"  
"Where did you find him?!"  
"I figured that the group that was using your colloseum used the Plusle to blackmail you." She said as she pulled out the standard pipe, "That's why you were so silent when I asked you about him."  
"And you're from Kanto?"  
"That's right..."  
"I need to refer this information to the police, thank you for everything."  
Alice made her way to the hotel as Steven was ready to assign the new mission. Metagross looked at her with a positive aire. Then they busted into Taki's room. "Don't you know the legends, Taki? If you leave a casket open too long the person becomes a Ghastly."  
"Big brother, we're heading out to Agate to find some more people to help us." Taki was completely inresponsive. "I found a way to bring Petra back..." Taki shot up and ran off. "Agate Village!" She cried out. "Well, it would be bad if he beat me there, so I should get going." Alice sped off leaving Steven and Metagross.  
"Metagross, take care of that body." He turned to leave for his own buisness.  
"Finally!" Metagross Rumbled. "Now to get my work done! First the body, then to Cancun.."  
Agate surely had the feel of a retirement village, Alice smiled as she surveyed the scene. Each person walked with help from a cane, but she knew that it was not only unladylike, but a clear deathwish to poke fun at it. She noticed the house that a kind old man said was where somebody knew about the wish-making Pokemon. She made her way there, and entered the house.  
"Ahh, you must be Eagun's prize Skitty... Your coat is looking great!" an old man exclaimed.  
Alice sighed and put on her best face. "Thank you, we've been taking good care of it. I'm looking for someone who can tell me about the wishmaker."  
"You're a smart Torchic... You mean Jirachi. That Pokemon I just saw in the Celebi forest. However, you need a pure heart to make a wish. Not that you'll have a problem with that."  
"Thank you so much, sir. I'll search there." She did a couteous bow and turned to leave.  
"Bye Nidoran!" Alice walked of snickering about how he got something right. She ran to the forest to see some Power Ranger throwback corrupting a jester-like Pokemon.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled. "That a Pokemon I need!"  
"Well that's too bad, isn't it?" He countered.  
"But you're going to be a proper gentleman and give that to me, right?"  
"Wrong."  
"Then I'll have to take it by force."  
"I'll show you. Go, Jirachi!" The creature turned.  
"One Pokemon, the winner gets the opponent's Pokemon. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"I'll call Shedinja then." The skin flap of a creature just fell like a rock.  
"How pathetic." He laughed. "You have no clue about Pokemon, do you? Shadow Rush!" The black attack passed right through it.  
"Bad luck. Shadow ball." An equally black ball shot into the foe. The small thing was then shot into a tree.  
"Doom Desire!" The jester pulled out all the stops and went into an all out attack. It went into the ghost, and out the back without fazing it.  
"Bad luck. Dig." It went underground as the Cipher agent looked around as Jirachi was blindsided. It sell to the ground and was returned.  
"What? Either this Pokemon's weak, or you cheated."  
A voice from the forest surrounded. "Actually, you were just fighting wrong. You're the weak one. May I?"  
"Sure." Alice permitted. A rock came in and nailed Shedinja. The Pokemon fell instantly. "You see, not that hard." The figure walked in to show an old man in a set of robes. "Now you're not going to break your promise to a lady, are you?"  
The agent grumbled and handed her the Pokeball. "I'll remember this... You shall pay."  
"I'll wait for you." As the brigand ran off, the old man approached Alice. "I guess I should thank you."  
"Oh, but we haven't been introduced." The man bowed. "I'm Eagun, and you are..."  
"I'm Alice Taki of Vermillion."  
"So what would you be doing with Jirachi. World domination?"  
"Actually, you know that guy I beat, his group killed a friend of mine, and I need Jirachi to bring her back."  
"How nice. I'm sure your brother would be proud."  
Alice's eyes widened. "How do you know about my brother?"  
"He just came in asking everyone about pulling a miracle. He even asked my grandaughter five times."  
"He's... not dealing with her death well..." She turned to the village. "I should find him while there's still a village to return to. 


	16. Too alike to stand eachother

"Big brother, I got the Pokemon. Now we just need to figure out how to purify it." She placed the ball on the desk. "They probibly will want it back, so I'll set up defences."  
"So how do you propose?" Taki looked lethargicaly inquisitive. "Isn't there an aroma therapy or something?"  
Eagun ran in, panting heavily. "We're under attack by that group again! They're using a powerful Gyarados!" Taki twitched. "Pikachu can only hold it for so long."  
Taki rolled up and grabbed his belt. "I'm off. Nobody uses my Pokemon against me." He marched out with a fire in his eyes.  
Outside, the Gyarados was burning some trees for fun as Taki came on. He then stared the Atrocious Pokemon in the eyes. While being a death wish for most trainers, this was Taki's Gyarados. The fiend stopped it reign and stared straight back. "You know what I'm going to say, you know what I'm going to do. There is no point in attacking eachother- I knew you since you hatched. You can mever defeat me." Just then, Wes came speeding in on his bike, with a girl in tow. "Now return to me."  
"I'll take care of this. My Espeon can clear it in an instant." He called out.  
The girl yelped. "It has a dark aura!"  
"Yes, in fact I know that it's a shadow Pokemon." Taki replied. "And no, this is my Gyarados, and I'm going to recapture it. Now where was I... Oh! Now snap out of it, and get to where you belong." Gyarados shook it's head vigorously.  
"The aura... it's dissapearing... this is incredible..."  
"Still not done?" Taki laughed. "I'll have to pull out the big guns." He reached into his coat and produced a Pamtre berry. "Here Misty! Eat up!" He tossed the treat into it's mouth and she (?) blinked away the darkness. "That's better. Now, left leg." The leviathan shot a fireblast and scortched the ex-captor's leg. "That's for invading my Gym. Now run along." He punted him in the direction out of town and watched like a glofer eyeing his ball.  
"Fifty meters... Nice." Wes commented. "Now, how do you know about the Shadow Pokemon?"  
"Let's see... First, some Ciphers come in claiming to be my students and attack random people. Then when I'm here for sweet revenge, they invade, thanks to Hoenn's wonderful border-guards, into my gym, and kidnapp my Gyarados. Oh and did I mention they killed a very close friend of mine?" Taki shot off with a very dead-pan voice until the last item.  
"Wow..." The girl squeaked. "That's pretty bad."  
"However, around here, the blame can only be put on yourself." Wes stated bluntly.  
"And therefore they're going to stay here and fix it, right Mr. Taki?" Eagun added as he appeared out of his home. "And you should not start harsh feelings since you'll be rooming with him."  
"Excuse me?" Wes prodded.  
"Well, it wouldn't be wise to have you and Rui in the same room. However much you and Mr."  
"You can just call me Chi."  
"...Chi would like otherwise." Eagun stared down both of them then brushed them inside. "Now, I'm sure that you need to take care of some personal things. Go on now."  
Taki sat on one of the beds and calmly stared at Wes examining his Pokemon. What caught his eye was his two friendship-evolved eons. They stared back and Wes slowly turned. "Yes?"  
"I'm sorry, I was just fascinated by your Pokemon. Is it possible tind Eevee here?"  
" 'Find?' That's a good one. You can't find a single Pokemon here. That's why I got into Team Snagem."  
"Oh really. I'm sharing a room with a past thief..."  
"Speaking of which, that's a nice Snag machine you have there."  
"Thanks, I liberated it from a false student. And yours?"  
"A former employer." Wes gave a smile, not his traditional smile, but a lesser one. "I trust that you've been against Cipher?"  
"Well, revenge seems to be the best plan. After that, if any of them are still alive and kicking around... Thhenn we'll see."  
"Is everyone in Hoenn as vengeful as you are?"  
"No, and I don't really represent Hoenn, either."  
"Then you must be one of those sex-driven Kantoians."  
"What's that one again?"  
"Well, I heard that everyone, up to the Elite Four are easy."  
"Go ask my sister, and see how many limbs remain intact."  
"I'll take that as a no." Wes returned his fathful allies and crawled into bed. "Now don't decide to go schitzo, or I'll kill you."  
"I'll remember to keep sane..." 


	17. Takis? Mental? Nah

"Well, I'll be off. I'm taking care of a lab today." Alice stated as she exited the house.  
"We're off to explore an Underground we recently found to be a Cypher hive." Wes and Rui, the girl tagging along, left as well.  
In a perticularly dry spot in the desert sood a small complex. Alice stood at the gate, waiting. "The operative should be coming..." She hummed a bit, then released Absol, borrowed from Taki, and let him romp around a bit. A man in a dusty cloak soon walked to her.  
"Are you Taki?" He asked in a non-excited voice.  
"Yes, Im Taki..." She gave a smile with an additional 'Let's get to work' feel. "Anyways, what's your name?"  
"That's not important."  
"Where are you from?"  
"Also not important."  
Alice got annoyed at this event, "Then what is important?"  
The man stepped aside to show an Eevee that was under his cloak. "I smuggled a female Eevee." He gave a mad scientist smile, you know: the kind that precedes the meniacle laughter. "I promised the renegade group, and all involed with it an Eevee."  
"Really... Well, how do we get in?" The man, jumping, cleared the laser grard and shut them off. "oh."  
"Let's go, I want this cleared in as little time as humanly possable." he sapped the door, and ran in. The two snuck around until a Cipher guard caught them.  
"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" She screamed as she threw out a Fortress. The monster just rumbuled at Alice threatening to flatten her.  
"Desperate times call for desparate measures! Go, MechaAbsol!" A mechanical take on the Disaster Pokemon came out and blasted the creature to the wall. "All yours."  
Alice took advantage of her brother's snag machine and threw the net ball, which had no difficulty in capture. "Thank you for your donation." They moved until a researcher decided to block them. "Do you really think you can stop us?"  
The MechaAbsol's system started "I don't know the three laws, so move it, fleshy."  
The researcher just lurked away into the shadows.  
"Wow..." Alice mused, "This is very uneventful."  
"Actually, this kind of day is that event that is usually covered in the narration."  
"How do you know?"  
"When you're a child action star, you know about this kind of thing."  
"Wait... you wouldn't be Aisen, would you?"  
"The one and only." They cut the conversation and made their way to the main lab. The second they touched the door, a siren went off. "Damn! They found us!"  
"Don't count on that, look in the window." Inside, Ein, the head scientist and Admin of Cipher was having a fun time with a Raichu. Well... if a fun time includes being electrocuted. Ein called out Raikou... "Raikou?!" The Raichu walked up and smacked the legend. It's retaliation was a crunch attack, quickly dodged. The mouse Mega Kicked the foe into weakness, and of all things used an obviously modified Pokeball to capture it.  
"Now that's a Pokemon I'd like to own." Aisen commented.  
"Only one Raichu could do that..." The Raichu spat on Ein. "Thor..."  
They entered the room to see a wounded Ein delete the last file on his computer. Alice heard the familiar voice of Thor. "And that's what you get for messing with Thor."  
"I thought it was you!" Alice exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well," Thor recounted, "Apparently Cipher has a vendetta against the family."  
"Well, well..." Ein turned around, "If it isn't my good-for-nothing son."  
"You're not one to talk. You're the one who helped Team Rocket get into Sliph Co. Then you swapped into Cipher. I'd like to add that I made the most money out of the two of us."  
Thor couldn't hold back. "I guess crime really doesn't pay." Alice lost it for a moment in Thor's quip.  
Aisen shot back. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing..."  
Ein smiled, "You should get some help, you've been holding a steady conversation with an un-intelegent being for the past few minutes."  
"Why, I'll show you un-intelegent... You low, cowardly, soft-shelled SHUCKLE!"  
"You should watch your tone. There's a lady present..." Ein chuckled. "Have fun here... I destroyed what I needed to." With this Ein ran off, never to again return.  
"A bit messy, but I got what I came for. This lab is now mine!!!" He enjoyed five whole minutes of the laughter that he's been storing for the whole day.  
"Have fun..." Alice trailed off as she saw a elaborate cane with a emerald at the head. "What's this?"  
"Look under it, my dear father documents everything."  
Alice opened a convienent binder and started reading. "This cane seems to charge and hold energy from Celebi. It seems to hold purifying Pokemon. It has been detained for that reason."  
"Hey, if you find something you want, help yourself. I just need the facilities."  
"Then I'll be taking this cane. Good luck with your lab!"  
"Be sure to visit!" Aisen returned to his preliminary overview, and never noticed the commotion she caused with the elevator. 


	18. Getting chewed out by a Raichu

Chi sat calmly on a cliff in Agate. He watched on as the Jirachi he captured did tricks in the sky. He smirked; this gilded fairy was the closest thing he'll ever get to a 1-up. "Now don't go too far, I still have to cure you fully!" He called. This was replied with a bright "Jira!" Alice ran up with Thor in tow.

"Big brother! We got something of interest for you!" Chi sauntered over to the bridge with Jirachi now sitting on his head.

"So, what's this?" He poked at the cane.

"It's supposedly holding the power of Celebi." She explained. "Also, apparently the Admin Ein was experimenting, or attempting to, on Thor." The Raichu uncharacteristically skipped over to his master. Upon looking at his master, he jumped up and delivered a jump kick upside his head.

"What on earth was that for?" Chi recoiled.

"That's for being a wimp. Petra dies, you cry and mope for a freaking week! What have you done? You have a Jirachi, good… but I actively captured a Raikou! Who do you think worked harder: me who fought a highly trained beast? Or you, who captured a fairy who had it's first battle just before you obtained it?"

"I don't know what's worse…" Chi muttered, "That I was just told off by my Pokemon, or that Wes just saw the whole thing…"

"Are you two actually holding a conversation with that Raichu?" The anti-hero grilled. "And I thought Rui was strange for seeing dark auras." This gained an unpleasant look from the red-haired damsel in distress.

"Anyways, do you two know where I could find a shrine to Celebi, or something to the sort?" Chi rambled.

"You could try the Celebi forest, that place works well." Rui pointed.

"Thanks!" The group ran to the forest and saw the ancient shrine. Chi held up the cane above his head instinctively as Jirachi flew to him. "Power of Celebi, I call you! Bring Jirachi from the shadows!" Green glitter filled the forest and moved to the steel-type. Jirachi shuddered the remainder of it's dark aura away and looked as if it remembered something.

"I… I am Jirachi! Chi has released me, so I must grant his wish!" Jirachi announced throught it's telekinesis. "Who's Chi?"

Chi stepped forward. "I am Chi Taki, and I have my wish ready."

"Taki? That makes four times I've been saved by a Taki and granted his wish."

"Really?" Alice paused, "What were the wishes?"

"Well… One was to speak with Pokemon, another to make pacts with all known legends at that time and finally to call upon attacks when in need."

"The Taki Rush…"

"But Chi gets to make the fourth wish of his line, what is it?"

Chi stifled back some tears. "There was a girl close to me who died in my arms. She… She…"

Jirachi sighed. "Listen I'm immortal, so I don't give a crap about why someone died. I know this plan, you want her back. Give me her name."

"Stone… Petra Stone."

"One Eevee coming up. The only thing is that she'll stay like she was until her final day."

"Wait… The negative side effect is eternal beauty?" Wes cocked his head.

"You've never tried to get into a bar, obviously." Jirachi countered. "But that takes some time. I need to find her soul and prepare it to be brought back. You'll have to wait until nightfall." Jirachi disappeared into the woods to do it's work.

"So, do you think that those fairytales are true?" Wes asked.

Chi raised a finger and zapped Wes's shades off his face. "What do you think?" Wes kept silent. "Thought that you'd see it my way."


	19. A violent finale

Night fell as Jirachi appeared in Eagun's home. "Everything has been prepared. I'll now do the finishing touch." It teleported Petra's body onto the coffee table, it was still well-preserved and the clothing mended. "Sorry about that, I'll clean up later." Jirachi pointed it's body to the window and opened the eye on it's midsection. It drew in power and kissed the limp Petra. "She should come to at any moment." An hour passed, nothing. "I will not have my powers made a mockery! I'll just do it again!" Another hour passed. Jirachi finally noticed something, and slapped itself. "Forgive me; it has been a thousand years. Heart's desire!" The miraculous Pokemon shot a beam into Petra's chest. After five minutes, she started to move.

"Where am I?" Chi ran over and clasped her hand. "Chi? Is that you?"

"Yes Petra, I'm here. I thought about you this whole time… and what you said." Chi sniffled.

"Yeah, your coat is cool." Petra laughed, "But it's not too humble to agree with me."

"What? I thought you said…"

"What that I loved you? Don't kid yourself." She thought for a second. "However, I should reward my knight in shining armor…" She sat up and kissed the Water Master. It would have lasted longer, but Chi's PDA started beeping.

"What is it, Steven?" Chi glared at his screen.

"You know the tower that has been under construction? It's the new CIPHER base." Steven announced. "And I want you to infiltrate it. You can start tomorrow."

Chi shut his PDA and went outside. "Where are you going?" Petra asked.

"I have to prepare, Misty needs to be purified, and perhaps Raikou as well?" Raichu tossed the ball to his master. "I'll be in the forest if you need me."

"I beseech your power Celebi! Bring Gyarados from the shadows!" "Bring Raikou from the shadows!" As the darkness shattered like a stained glass window, Chi let a relieved sigh. "This ends within the day. There will be no survivors after this…" He did the madman laugh. "They will pay for my reputation with blood! MWA HA HA HA!"

Thor, on cue, ran in and gave his master a flying jump kick. "You're playing hero now. That means that you don't get to do the baddie laugh." The Raichu spat. "So calm down before I beat you until candy comes out."

Daylight came as Taki bid the group goodbye, and turned to leave. He felt Petra jump onto him with a strange reaction. "Petra, this will get messy. You should stay here."

"Yeah, right Nidoran." She laughed. "I have unfinished work, I want some revenge too!"

"She has a point." Wes added. "This isn't only your battle, it belongs to all of us. Rui and I are joining you."

"… Let's go." Chi dropped as the party walked out of town. He summoned Raikou as the Wes started up his bike. They made it to Realgem tower in record time and entered to find some attendants. "We're here to beat the crap out of your boss."

"Ah, we've been expecting you." The attendant smiled. "The elevator on your right will take you to his office."

"Umm… Thanks…" Petra nodded. The elevator led to the top of the building- a coliseum. "This is weird…"

"I hope that you had a pleasant trip…" A voice called. "Wes and Lord Taki, it's good to see you in person."

"Show yourself." Taki called sternly. A man in an erratic purple bodysuit with a light blue skirt appeared and immediately tackled him. "Figures that the one against me would be Johtoian."

"My name is Nascour, would you car…" He looked over to see Petra glaring at him. "!!! I thought I killed you!"

"So we have the culprit…" Taki laughed. "You're going to pay." While he was talking, Nascour stalked over to Petra and forcefull inquired her in rage of her not being dead. "You did not just do that." A black aura emanated from him as everyone who was at Pyrite disappeared. "You're going to pay for everything!" Within seconds, the Cipher was in his hands and getting the spit beaten out of him. "You can do whatever you want." He snarled. "You have spoiled my reputation! You have stolen my Pokemon! And to make it worse, you're responsible for the death of my lieutenant? You have given up your right to live!" Taki tossed Nascour to the ground and prepared for his final trick. "Now for the final blow! SHADOW RUSH!" The black aura swallowed him, leaving Nascour down for the count.

"…" The whole crowd was silent.

"You done?" Wes gave a sideways glance. "He isn't moving… not that I'm complaining."

"He's just knocked out." Taki brushed the dust off his gloves. "He's not getting off easy."

"Good show!" A roly-poly man appeared. "Sometimes there isn't another way to deal with such people."

"Mayor Es Cade!" Rui cheered. "Did you bring the police?"

The Mayor laughed, "Far from it. You see, I'm the leader to Team CIPHER." He did a flip to turn into a clown defying the laws of gravity.

"You know, sometimes, I wonder if my skills are too weird… But then something like this appears and I feel justified." Taki mused.

"You tricked us!" Wes called. "Rui… we trusted you!"

"Ah, my dear friend…" The clown laughed. "Es Cade is worthy of your trust… It's me, Evice that you can't trust."

"Tell me one thing- Why did you attack my reputation?" Taki called.

"Do you know nothing about your family history?" Evice laughed. "Your family once used their good fate to rule over the Orre and Johto regions. After that you gave it a renaissance and left it to go hunting rare Pokemon."

"As what I would have done…"

"It's a sign of weakness. You leave it when it's going down." Evice looked disdainfully. "That's why Johtoians attack you at any chance."

"So, I guess that you'd want a fight?"

"You both can take me if you'd like… You'll still lose."

"I'll start with my oldest ally. Thor! Strike!" The Raichu jumped in from the top of the stands.

Wes pulled out a ball. "I'll call my Hitmontop!" The top pokemon appeared and balanced himself.

"I'll call my Slowking and Slaking." Evice called as the sloth and the psychic-type appeared. "Prepare for the skill swap!" He called as the Pokemon got a mind link.

"Thor! They can't link if you knock out Slowking! Strike with your Thunder!" The Raichu crackled with electricity.

"No," Thor called. "I have a better plan."

"Looks like your Pokemon's not obeying." Evice laughed as Thor charged the Slowking. "What?!"

"Fear the Thunder." The Psychic type fell as the heroes laughed. "Volt Tackle."

"Hitmontop! Wear down Slaking with Triple kick!" The attacks bounced off the sloth.

"Aerial Ace…" Hitmontop was knocked out as Evice sent out a Scizor. "Here's a friend."

"I call Magcargo! Fire Blast!" Wes threw the ball as the snail sent a wave of fire. "That should do it."

"One earthquake should alleviate that." Slaking was laying around. "But we'll wait. Slash the Raichu!" The bug went in, but the attack was deflected by the mouse's tail.

"Thor! Seismic Toss Slaking!"

"Magcargo! Fire Blast!" Both of the foe Pokemon went down as the girls gave a cheer. "What now, funny boy?"

"I guess that I'll have to use my ultimate Pokemon… Tyrannitar!" The draconic fiend appeared.

"S..s..s…s" Rui stuttered.

"That's…" Petra screamed. Chi turned his back to Evice to check on his partner.

"Taki! Wes! That's a shadow Pokemon!" Rui called in vain. The monster used it's Shadow rush and nailed Taki in the small of his back, blood spilling from his mouth. "Taki!"

"T…Thor…" Taki called.

"Chi! What do you want?" His starter called.

"Take my place, my balls, and my machine. Make that Shadow disappear." The Raichu nodded and took his stuff. "I require rest…" The water master slumped.

"You shall pay for my master." Thor called in vain. "You can not understand me, but your blood shall be on my paws before dawn."

"Isn't that cute?" Evice cooed evilly. "The widdle Waichu thinks he's people… I'm going to enjoy this…"

"Misty! Let's go!" Thor called the prized Gyarados. "We fight for our master."

"So, Taki trained his Pokemon to be trainers… Fascinating…" Wes smirked.

"Tyranitar, rock slide!" Magcargo shook off the blast as Misty dodged.

"Leave no prisoners, Hydro pump!" The Raichu rallied as the serpent sent a wave to strike the dragon. Before they noticed, Wes was charging a ball.

"Snag Ball, go!" The ball snared the Dark-type and started shaking violently. After a struggle, it gave in. "So, you're out."

"So you got my ultimate Shadow Pokemon. We can still rebuild!" A chopper came down.

"Wait!" Alice jumped out of nowhere. "Stay right there! You're under arrest by the order InterPol!" She flashed a badge. "Come with me."

"She's with InterPol?" Wes whispered to the girls.

"I don't think so, miss. I have an appointment with destiny." He started to board the chopper as a fireball spiraled into it.

"I guess destiny cut you off." Wes laughed as everyone looked to see the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh fly overhead. "Really cut off."

"With me however… We have a lot to talk about." Alice smiled.

"I'll be out of there within days! The law here's weak!" Evice laughed.

"I planned on that, you're being tried as a Johtoian." Alice smiled. "After this, you will count yourself lucky if you still have your head." Alice led the clown off as Rui and Petra paid attention to the fallen trainer.

"What should we do?" Rui asked. "We could get him to a Pokemon Center…"

"We shouldn't move him." Petra scorned. "He got hit in the back, it could be spinal damage. We don't want to make that worse." She reached and grabbed his PDA. "Let's see if he has anyone on his buddy list I could call."

Aisen was working on his next project, a mechanical Pupitar, when he received a call. "Yes?" He paused. "Chi's in trouble? Hit in the back by a Tyrannitar? I'll be there as soon as I can.

Taki woke up to find himself on an examination table. "Wh… what happened?"

Aisen looked down at him. "Well, good news bad news."

"Good news."

"Evice and Nascour are being tried in Johto as we speak."

"Now the bad news…"

"You received serious spinal damage. I don't think you'll be able to walk again." Aisen looked down. "Forgive me, there's only so much I could do with my technology."

Taki sighed. "Well, that kinda sucks. It's better than being dead, I guess…"

"I've prepared a collapsible wheelchair for you. I figured that you'd want something you could stuff into your backpack when you went riding."

"That's too kind, Aisen."

"Not at all, you have helped me more than I've helped you. This is thanks." Aisen smiled. "Feel like seeing everyone?" Aisen helped Taki into the chair and brought him into the main hall. Sitting there was Wes, Alice, Steven, and Petra.

"But you're a cop?" Wes prodded.

"By definition." Alice added, "Why are you so interested?"

"You do know that I'm a wanted criminal, right?"

"None of my business, but you're doing good. Carry on."

Aisen stepped forward. "May I introduce the Water Master, Chi Emphalis Taki." Everyone cheered, well… If you count what Wes and Steven were doing as cheering…

"You're okay!" Petra jumped him. "I was so worried!"

"So, do you admit your love to me?" Taki smiled.

"Maybe."

"Well," Steven stood up, "Our job's done. I received a message saying that the Teams found a cure to the virus. We can go home now."

"That's good… Wait." Taki stopped. "The teams are done? I hope I have a home to go to…"


	20. The return home

"In today's news, the team behind the Shadow Virus has been captured. This means that the contingency that went to Orre is home! We join at Lilycove!"

The port was decked out with flyers and bands. Everyone of importance could be found around the festival- even the dark master Sydney could be found enjoying himself. All attention was drawn to the ship now relieving itself of passengers.

Steven surveyed the town. "Ahh. Good to be home."

"You Hoennians really give nice welcome home parties, don't you?" Chi looked out.

"Remember, I headed this investigation. That means that I get all the girls and the glory."

"Fine by me."

Steven walked out with his noble air as Taki was wheeled out by Petra. "This is so great." Steven thought. "One look and every girl will fall for me." As they reached the dock, everyone noticed Taki's predicament and rushed to him.

"Mr. Taki, what happened?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Why didn't I get to do it?" and more varied expressions. After a while they departed for another event in town leaving him with Petra, Norman, and his children.

"Hey, I'm going to find some food, play nice Chi." …Leaving him with Norman and his children.

"Please tell me that you're not going attack me…" Taki pleaded. "I've been beaten by two Johtoians this week…"

"Well, not today." Norman laughed. "You've proven some strength."

"But you must have seen some powerful Pokemon!" Max cheered.

"Yeah, here's a tip: Don't get attacked by a Tyrannitar. They hurt." Taki whispered.

"Is that how this happened?" May cocked her head.

"Well, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few Togepi."

"…You eat Togepi?"

"It's a saying."

Steven stood there with a scowl on his face. "I can't believe it. I planned this campaign, I led it, I made sure everything was tied up nicely… Why does he get more attention?"

"Perhaps it's because you don't have anything on you to show from it." Glacia appeared from behind him. "Think about it. I doubt that you've actually done anything physical for this; while Chi broke his back, literally, over the job."

"So you're saying that my skills don't win me points?"

"No, I'm saying that the Champion should get his hands dirty every once and a while."

"Man, and is this going to be all the attention I get from the opposite sex tonight?"

Glacia bent down and gave Steven a kiss. "I don't think so."

The festival was over, and they finally returned to the Gym. It didn't seem too bad, but Taki was sure that something was up. They opened the gate to see some Aquas and Magmas with shovels and buckets of paint. "What did you do?" He inquired with a stern voice.

"Nothing…" They all chorused.

"Did you have a gang war here?" Chi scorned. They nodded dumbly. "Did you use my Pokemon?" They shook their heads. "Are you cleaning up?" They nodded. "Good, get out of here when you're done." He went into his room, and got onto his bed with a little strife. He just laid there, glad to be done with another chapter in his book.


	21. Epologue?

"Thank Articuno that's all done with." Taki sighed.

"You mean thank Ho-oh." Petra corrected. "Articuno didn't send the fireball that destroyed the helicopter."

"Whatever." Chi laid back on a knoll. "What matters is that we're home, you're alive, and I left with minimal injuries."

"Define minimal." Petra laughed.

"I'm home!" Alice called as she closed the gates.

"How did the duo fare?" Taki smiled at his sister.

"Life imprisonment." Alice answered. "They're stuck in Mount Silver."

"That's about as good as I hoped." He rested his head on his hands.

"Hey, you got some packages here." Alice produced an armload of parcels.

"These must be old packages that the teams didn't accept." He opened the first one to see two Pokeballs attached to a note. "Dear Taki, you can't expect to leave Orre with an incomplete set, did you? –Wes P.S. Some of Eagun's books said that my ancestor was your ancestor's right hand man… Ain't that funny?" Taki quoted. "That's weird… But what are in the balls?" He released one to find Suicune was in it. "So, that's what he meant. One would think a thief would want to keep a rare Pokemon."

"There seems to be a package from Aisen here, too." Alice picked up a package from which an Eevee poked out of. "I wonder what he got you."

"I don't know…" The Eevee jumped out and landed on his stomach. "Oof! I guess we should get you a name… How about Prodigy?" The Eevee sounded in joy.

Iris came bolting in, somehow not tripping in her kimono. "Guys! You need to see what's on!" She brought down the main screen to show Steven in Ever Grande. "It's a state of the Region address."

"After the experience in Orre, I found that the Pokemon from outer regions are not dangerous, excepting in the case of being in the hands of criminals. We have seen this with my good friend Chi Taki." The four of them started laughing. "For this reason, I am opening trade links with Johto and Kanto. All Pokemon from these regions are now legal to own and use. That is all." The TV retracted as Petra and Taki were rolling around laughing.

"He… he gave in?" Taki strained.

"Good friend? I thought he said that if you showed your face there without official reason, that he would have you killed!" Petra added.

"…These are the invincible leaders of the Waterfall Gym." Alice sliced.

"Don't wear yourself out too much, Chi. Remember that Winona's reviewing the Gym tomorrow." Iris warned.

Taki stopped. "Wait… If Jothoian and Kantoian Pokemon are legal, then our favorite dark trainer would…"

"Ohhh Takiiii-Chiii!" A masculine voice sang from outside the gate. "Tiiimeee to playyyy!"

"…want to beat the spit out of me with his Umbreon…"


End file.
